1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital devices used in stores (or supermarkets) and, more particularly, to a method for managing and/or controlling a store and a system for the same enabling products to be automatically recognized through a digital interface that is provided in stores and also enabling information on such recognized products to be automatically outputted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there exist two different methods for purchasing one or more specific products. One method corresponds to having a purchaser (i.e., user) access an on-line store over the Internet, fill out a purchase order for one or more specific products selected by the purchaser, so that the purchaser can receive the purchased product(s) via off-line after a predetermined period of time. Meanwhile, another method corresponds to having a purchaser visit a traditional marketplace (or street market) and purchase one or more specific products selected by the purchaser, thereby immediately acquiring the purchased items. Most particularly, the second method may be advantageous in that the purchaser can verify the actual products in person, select one or more wanted products, load the selected products in his (or her) shopping cart, thereby purchasing the selected products.
However, in the related art supermarket environment, problems occurred in providing fixed services to the users (or customers) regardless of the change in the users who are present in supermarket. Additionally, the related art supermarket environment disadvantageous in that, a considerable amount of maintenance cost may occur due to the large number of employees, who provide guidance services to the customers. Also, in case of department stores or large wholesale stores, a wide range of products are on display, and the consumption cycle (or expenditure cycle) of the customers (or consumers) is short. Therefore, in this case, a considerable amount of man power and maintenance cost may be required in order to manually replace and rearrange each of the products that are displayed on display shelves and to manually display information related to each of the corresponding products. In this case, difficulties may also occur in managing the store itself. Furthermore, in case of using manpower, newly changed or updated sales information may fail to be provided to the customers in real-time, thereby confusing the customers.